


Set up

by blankedp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Still Can't Tag, kuroo is the best matchmaker, some fluff?, these two are so cute i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankedp/pseuds/blankedp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto Koutarou didn't know when he agreed to a blind date, but here he was, awkwardly staring at a man who was way too pretty for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set up

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short one. Sorry if it's rushed, I had couple of tests these couple of weeks.

**_7:24pm_ Fav Bro _to Me_ :**   
_Soz, gonna be a bit late~ Kenma's struggling to find something to wear_

Outside a dimly lit restaurant on a cold evening, a twenty one year old man groaned and ran his hand through his hair. Bokuto Koutarou had agreed to come to a sort-of fancy restaurant when his best friend and invited him from the recommendation of another one of their friends. So there he was now, black and white dyed hair neatly (not really) combed and wearing smart-ish clothing, wondering why his best friend, Kuroo Tetsurou, still hasn't shown up yet after 8 minutes. Which was weird, since Kenma (Kuroo's friend, but Bokuto was pretty sure they were dating) usually tried to meet up on time. Looking at his slightly cracked iPhone, a new notification came up and he quickly opened the message.

**_7:26pm_ Fav Bro _to Me_ :**   
_Just enter without us, don't want you to catch a cold. We'll go in later_

After roughly typing in a response on ' _how could u be so irresponsible, kuroo! and scold kenma as well_ ', Bokuto pushed open the glass doors with little effort and was met with the warmth of the indoors. His golden eyes roamed around the room, and saw that many of the customers had a companion or was with a group. Shoulders slumping, Bokuto decided to sit on the waiting chairs to avoid stares of people wondering ' _who would come here by themselves?_ ', and to maybe text Kuroo about twenty three more times in capital letters.

A few seconds of fiddling with his hair, Bokuto saw the glass doors open from the corner of his eyes. He sighed in relief, the man hated being left alone, and stood up to greet his two friends except... there was only one. A complete stranger.

' _Wow, he looks tired... and pretty. He must be a model,_ ' Bokuto thought, then mentally slapping himself. He looked up and down at the man, who was slowly taking off his scarf, and something rang in the back of his mind. The stranger had short and messy black hair along with pretty blue eyes (if Bokuto had to say so himself) along with thick eyebrows, and was a tiny bit shorter than the grey haired man. His expression seemed to be the mixture of ' _done with the world_ ' and ' _when is my next nap_ ', and for some reason, the man pulled it off. Weirdly enough, Bokuto thought he recognised the stranger.

Stepping back, Bokuto was about to sit back down and wait for his friends, until the black haired stranger locked eyes with him. ' _Crap, did I do something?_ ' he thought, panicking when the other man started walking towards him. ' _Is my hair messy? Are my clothes dirty? Oh god, did I even wear clothes?!_ ' His mind started thinking at the speed of light, and then Bokuto stopped thinking at all when the other man held out his right hand for what he thought was a shake.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Akaashi Keiji," the black haired man said in a smooth voice. Bokuto shook the man's hand, and with dozens of questions rushing in his mind, the two of them made their way to the tables. Akaashi pulled a waiter aside and said that he had booked a reservation under his name for two people.

' _Maybe he's got the wrong person... But I don't want to sit alone! I'll just wait until Kuroo and Kenma come, and we can switch to a four seated table so Akaashi won't feel awkward. Yeah! That'll work,_ ' he thought to himself, only snapping out of it when Akaashi had cleared his throat and gave the other man a questioning look. Bokuto sheepishly rubbed his neck and pulled out a chair from the table they were standing next to for the other to sit on, flushing up when there was a quiet thanks, before sitting on the opposite side.

"So, sorry for not asking before, but what's your name?" Akaashi piped up, nodding thanks to the waiter handing them menus. Bokuto inwardly yelled for forgetting to introduce himself, before replying.

"Ah, sorry! My fault... It's Koutarou. Bokuto Koutarou," he said, gulping down the glass of water next to him. It was getting too hot for his liking. ' _Where the hell are you, Kuroo..._ '

"That's a nice name, Bokuto-san. I don't think we've properly met before," Akaashi noted, answered by a nod. "I'm a close friend of Kenma's, you see. When Kenma introduced me to Kuroo-san, that guy immediately started planning a blind date for me," the blue eyed man said, slightly laughing. He completely missed the loud choke that came from Bokuto, who was now rummaging in his jacket's pocket for his phone. "Was Kuroo-san always like that?" Akaashi questioned.

"Yeah, that idiot was always like that," Bokuto coughed out, finally finding his phone. In order to not seem rude, he would have to mostly pay attention to Akaashi while blindly tapping the cracked screen on his phone.

**_7:39pm Me to_ Fav Bro _:_**   
_u!! how dare u set up a blind d8!!!_

Bokuto didn't bother waiting for a reply, after all, he was on a date. Plus, he was hungry. The two called over the waiter and ordered a side, main and dessert for each. "Any wine?" the waiter asked, scribbling down the last of their order. After a shake from both heads, she scurried off into the kitchen. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence, until Bokuto spoke up.

"Not a wine person? I'm more of a coke, I guess. Wine makes me dizzy, I can't hold my alcohol," he commented. "There was one time when Kuroo gave me a small glass and I immediately collapsed after, like, three gulps," he continued, and his golden eyes lit up when Akaashi looked slightly amused.

"There was an incident involving roller skates and wine a year ago. I'd rather not talk about it," Akaashi said, and shuddered. "You're really funny, Bokuto-san, did you know that?" he told the other man, who stuck out his chest in pride.

"I was voted class clown in my third year of middle school!" the grey haired man said in a voice louder than necessary. And then the waiter came, placed down their first side dish, and the two picked through their food while talking as if they'd known each other since little.

 

 

It was nearing the last couple of bites of Akaashi's blueberry cheesecake and Bokuto's chocolate lava cake, which was probably placed in his top five list of best desserts. The black haired man was talking about his college experiences, with the other exchanging some of his stupid plans he carried out during his time in college, most of them including Kuroo and an unwilling Kenma.

"So then Oikawa was dripping with coffee and Iwaizumi was crying of laughter. Oh my god, you should've been there! Kenma's face was amazing," Bokuto laughed, dramatically wiping his eyes. The man seated on the other side smiled and took the last bite from his cheesecake.

Their date was great, amazing, even. Despite his serene appearance, Akaashi turned out to have a great sense of humour, dropping in dry comments when Bokuto least expected it. Bokuto was pretty sure he was in love by the end of the dinner. They cleaned up their plates and talked for a couple of minutes about where they were currently working before... The cheque came. Then there was the 'payment argument'.

"It's alright, Bokuto-san. Let me pay," Akaashi said.

"No, no, Akaashi! Let me!" Bokuto insisted.

They went on like that for five more minutes, until Bokuto got a call from Kuroo (" _So, how the blind date?_ ") and Akaashi secretly made way to the register. After some whining from the grey haired man, they headed outside into the cold weather. Their houses weren't that far away, so Bokuto, being the kind gentleman that he is, offered to walk with Akaashi to his home.

"Thank you for tonight, Bokuto-san. I really enjoyed your company," Akaashi said quietly, fiddling with his scarf. His face was dusted with a light blush. "If you want to, maybe we can do this again?" he murmured.

And then Bokuto knew he was in love.

"Yes! I mean, yeah sure. If you want. To. Go on another date, Akaashi. I'm paying next time, though!" Bokuto stuttered. "I know a really good place that sells pastries! I'll text you when I'm available."

So they exchanged their numbers, and neared Akaashi's house. Apparently he lived with a couple of his friends, who also helped Kuroo set up their date. The two stopped in front of the bright lit home and faced each other, both their faces red.

"Bokuto-san, here," Akaashi said, and un-looped his scarf from his neck. He made the other man lean down so he could wrap it around his neck, and their breaths clashed into each other in the cold air. "It's cold. Be careful," he whispered, and then brushed his hands through Bokuto's hair.

The man stared as Akaashi rushed inside his home, hearing a faint " _how did it go_!" His hands wrapped around the dark blue wooden scarf. A grin slowly grew on his face as he took out his phone and made his way towards his house. He tapped on a photo of his best friend and waited three seconds for the man on the other side of the line to pick up.

"Thanks, Kuroo," he said.

" _I knew you'd like him._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Damn that was short. I thought I should write some Bokuaka cause they're so cute. And here is a question(or two...):
> 
> For my Kuroken youtuber AU story tha I'm gonna write later, should it be multi chapter or a long one shot? I'm leaning towards a one shot but.. NEXT
> 
> I'm reading bnha and I love the tododeku ship. So cute. I feel like writing something about them but I need ideas, please comment!
> 
> Thanks for reading, sorry for mistakes, Kudos if you want, and COMMENT! I'm sorry for not replying to previous comments cause I didn't know what to say but.. I'll reply to every one from now.
> 
> Look forward to my next story~


End file.
